totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jess
Jess, labeled as The Know-It-All, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - Jess attempted to befriend Betty, but Betty wouldn't talk. Jess voted for Ed, was selected for the Soaring Tree Frogs tribe, and won immunity. Chapter Two - Jess, along with Bozo, enjoyed and believed Ace's story. She jumped during the challenge, but refused to let go of the vine. She voted for "Bulldog" for putting a stink bomb in the girls' hut. Chapter Three - Jess corrected Bozo when Bozo misquoted Shakespeare. Jess was very scared when she saw all the bugs in the girls' hut. During the challenge, Jess went into the mud once and get a puzzle piece bag. She tricked Betty into helping her get her team's second puzzle piece bag. Jess put the puzzle together for her team. They came in first, winning invincibility and reward. Chapter Four - Jess agreed with Frasier that she didn't believe Ace's giant panda story. Jess then acted as peacemaker when Ace and Frasier started fighting. Jess directed her team through the challenge. While at first they didn't understand her when she said used north, east, sough, and west, they understood her when she said straight, right, down, and left. The Soaring Tree Frogs won immunity and reward. Chapter Five - Jess and Frasier sat together and both had fun mocking the other contestants. Jess was moved to the Battling Females tribe. She didn't run, as the girls lost before she could. Jess formed an alliance with Betty, and the two got Audrey to join them. The three voted for Hillary. Chapter Six - Jess was the only girl who looked for Audrey during the challenge. Jess tricked Frasier during the challenge by offering to make out with him, and then running away. Jess failed, and the girls lost as a result. Jess insulted Hillary for her cold, and Bozo because she was depressed. Due to these mean comments, Jess was voted out. Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Jess was the first to comment on Salvatore's attractiveness. She was put on the Losing Losers team. She did not jump out of the plane. She voted for Rob. Chapter Two - Jess explained to Audrey that she broke up with Frasier because he was not masculine and did not have hair. She invited Salvatore to walk with the team. Jess threw the challenge, fearing that Salvatore would be voted out if she didn't. She and Audrey became allies. She had Audrey tell everyone to vote out James. This plan worked and James was eliminated. Chapter Three - Elvis and his alliance discussed the potential risk of keeping Jess in the game. Jess lost to Katheryn in the challenge after Salvatore distracted her. Jess voted for Sally and was saved again, thanks to Audrey. Chapter Four - She got into a brief confrontation with Frasier while the Losers were going to the next challenge. Jess defeated Gretel in the challenge. The Losing Losers won immunity. Chapter Five - "The Hobo" joined Jess's alliance. Jess competed in the challenge, but lost in the second round. Jess's alliance tried to vote out Elvis, but failed. Chapter Six - Jess became a member of the Globetrotting Grizzlies team. She voted for Martha. Chapter Seven - Jess told Audrey not to like Salvatore, explaining that she only liked him to make someone else jealous and Salvatore was just going to use her. Jess voted for Gretel. Chapter Eight - Jess apologized to Frasier for treating him poorly and offered him an alliance. Jess was a back-up singer in Maulik's play. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Nine - Jess competed in the challenge and lost. The Globetrotting Grizzlies won immunity again. Chapter Ten - While waiting to participate in the challenge, Jess and Frasier had a conversation about their breakup. Jess explained, again, that she wanted a more masculine boyfriend. Jess sang to Frasier during the challenge. The Grizzlies won immunity again. Chapter Eleven - Jess targeted Elvis for elimination. Jess's father arrived for the loved ones visit. He was happy to see her, but was displeased to see Frasier. He and Frasier's father made jokes about Frasier throughout the challenge. She fell off her bull during the challenge. Jess voted for Elvis. Chapter Twelve - Jess was excited that Elvis had finally been eliminated. She made it to the merge. She was paired with Salvatore in the challenge, but he lost the first round of the challenge. Jess, along with the other Losers, voted for Esteban. Chapter Thirteen - Frasier tried to warn Jess about Salvatore's charm, not realizing she was just pretending to like him. Jess voted for Martha. Chapter Fourteen - Jess's pizza in the challenge was shaped like the host's head. Jess accidentally hit Maulik's chariot during the challenge, causing him to lose. He was injured and was later evacuated. Realizing everyone was targeting Jess, Salvatore gave up the challenge, allowing Jess to win immunity. She voted for Frasier. Chapter Fifteen - Jess became roommates with Bozo. She lost to Bozo in the rap battle challenge. Jess seemed saddened by learning that Frasier still had feelings for her. Jess pleaded with "Sarge" for him to vote with the girls. She voted for Salvatore both times. Chapter Sixteen - She did not like the beaver costumes. Jess lost the second round of the challenge. Jess targeted Bozo for elimination due to her skill in challenges. When Katheryn went to tell Hank, Jess told her not to because they'd vote out Hank next. This caused Katheryn to change her vote and eliminate Jess. Jess voted for Bozo. Relationship(s) Total Drama Amazon Frasier - Jess and Frasier sat together and both had fun mocking the other contestants. Frasier said in the confessional he may want to pursue the relationship. Jess tricked Frasier during the challenge capture the flag by offering to make out with him, and then running away. Total Drama Losers Frasier - Jess and Frasier broke up in between Amazon and Losers. Due to this, there was tension between them. Jess initially made sarcastic comments about Frasier, including blaming their breakup on his baldness. It was revealed later that Frasier still had feelings for Jess, but was eliminated briefly after this being exposed. Salvatore - Jess was attracted to Salvatore initially, but later claimed she was trying to make Frasier jealous. Alliance(s) Total Drama Amazon When the tribes were divided by gender, Jess allied with Betty and Audrey. However, Betty was still voted out. Total Drama Losers Jess formed an alliance early on with Audrey. Jess would create strategies, and have Audrey deliver her ideas to others because the other contestants disliked Jess. "The Hobo" was briefly in the alliance. Frasier later joined. Background Jess' first book that she read by herself was "Baby Learns to Read." She couldn't read it out loud, because she couldn't talk yet. She moved on to reading harder books and her field of interests soon expanded to math, science and history. She always got perfect scores on tests. By the time she was ten, she had won seventeen scholarships for college. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Jess' appearance is an edit of Beth. *Jess received four votes. *Jess refers to Bozo "Pagliacci", a reference to the famous crying clown. Total Drama Losers *Jess is one of seven returning contestants to get a higher ranking in this season, the others being "Ugly", Martha, Audrey, Frasier, Bozo, and Hank. *Jess was the last Globetrotting Grizzly in the game. *Jess received eleven votes. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Total Drama Losers